


Five First Times

by krazieLeylines



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bucket Kink, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hermaphroditic Trolls, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Troll Anatomy, Voyeurism, Xeno, strap ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazieLeylines/pseuds/krazieLeylines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from an anon: 5 five times Karkat and Jade have sex, and the fifth time Jade tops</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five First Times

**Author's Note:**

> Some jadekat porn, because there isn't enough of it in the world

**The First Time**

The first time Karkat and Jade actually had sex, it was mostly about experimentation. Actually, it was exactly about experimentation. Jade insisted they played the human game called “doctor”, which Karkat had no clue had anything to do with sex at the time, and told her he would indulge her childish lust for infantile recreation. It had earned him a slap across the shoulder, but surprisingly, Jade didn’t take back her offer.

"You’re the patient," Jade informed Karkat, pushing him so he fell to sit on the edge of the bed, "Now, put this on."

It turned out that Jade only had a minor grasp on the whole game herself, so she had brought along one of her long nightgowns for Karkat to wear and mock scrubs. “Take everything off, down to your underpants,” Jade instructed him in her best authoritarian tone, “and I’ll wait outside.”

Karkat would have objected, if it had been the weirdest request that Jade had asked of him, but it wasn’t, by far, so he grumbled and wiggled out of his clothes and put on her squiddles pjs.

"Done," Karkat barked, to which Jade returned, red-faced but otherwise as composed as she always was. "Well, I officially look like a douche. What usually happens next in these ‘check-ups’, which so far have served abso-fucking-lutely no higher purpose than emasculating me."

Then Jade’s shirt came off, and Karkat forgot how to speak. Her bra had a fucking bow on it, but was otherwise plain, and a nice pale color that offset her sun-kissed bronze skin. It was so beautifully Jade, and the soft skin of her upper rumble spheres looked like they’d feel like heaven under his lips. “That is the last complaint you get to make,” Jade said matter-of-factly, “because the next one you make, my clothes come back on, and I walk back out that door.”

Wait, what? “Clothes…?” Karkat asked, a tremor of hope in his voice.

"Clothes," Jade confirmed with a swift nod, "It’s hot in here, so it’s highly likely that more layers are going to be shed in the not so far future. Now, your legs. Spread ‘em, mister."

A strange thought occurred to Karkat then. “This isn’t how your human check-ups generally go, is it?”

"Your powers of deduction are getting stronger," Jade commended Karkat with a strange little laugh that sent his stomach into a flurry of insect wings, and she kissed him then. Karkat put his arms back to catch himself as Jade’s warm mouth pressed to his, her breasts hanging from her chest at an angle where Karkat imagined he could see the dark skin of her nipples.

Her taste lingered even as she pulled away from him, hands on his knees to spread him more, and Karkat knew there was no way she couldn’t have noticed the way his swelling erection was tenting the yellow squiddle resting over his crotch.

Of all the things Jade could have done, Karkat didn’t predict her lifting the fabric so she could stick her head under it, but that’s what she did, and Karkat was embarrassed by how eagerly he lifted his hips to her.

No tongue, lips, or fingers dove in to touch Karkat’s now pulsating heat, neither the engorged bulge resting heavily against his stomach, nor his softening nook as it raced to lubricate itself. No, Jade just made a “hmmm” sound, and produced a small flashlight from her sylladex to put Karkat’s genitals on full display for her viewing pleasure.

It was somehow the hottest thing Karkat could think of, and he groaned in annoyance. “Can we just, I don’t know, skip to the part where we rub our nasty bits together?”

It may have been the charming wording, or that Jade herself was already losing her patience, but Jade emerged from between his legs to give him a fulling approving nod. “Yeah, okay,” Jade said, “But, Karkat. There’s something you should know. I only have what you trolls call a nook. You’ll have to be the one to penetrate me.”

"Deal," Karkat said, which made no sense, but he wasn’t really thinking with his brain anyway.

He grabbed her, tugged her up onto him, and rolled them over, mouth already glued to her breasts like he was resuscitating her. Clothes were tossed aside in quick succession, and while it took a while for Karkat to sink himself completely into the wetness of Jade’s vagina, mostly due to Karkat’s determination not to harm her delicate human parts, it was well worth it.

Karkat came too soon, and was forced to finger Jade for her own release, but with the way she clutched the bedsheets in each hand and twisted off the bed to impale himself repeatedly on his squirming fingers, Karkat decided that she wasn’t too disappointed.

**The Second Time**

"It’s mine turn to top," Jade informed Karkat one day while he was in the middle of one of the raunchier scenes in his favorite novel, and he couldn’t complain too much. He did, however, have an inquiry.

"How? You don’t have a bulge, dumbass."

"It’s called the cowgirl… something or other. Rose informed me about it last night," Jade shared her discovery with open glee, "She was kind of drunk, though, so I didn’t catch all of it. But it’s not like super complicated or anything. Basically I just take your bulge while sitting on top of you."

A light went off in Karkat’s head at the same time blood rushed to fill his cheeks. “You mean… the bulgeslut position?”

The smile fell off of Jade’s face, and Karkat wondered for a brief second if his chance of getting laid had just flown out the window. “I think I like the idea of being a cowgirl better,” Jade said flatly.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Karkat said.

Jade grabbed Karkat’s wrist to drag him off back to the bedroom, but Karkat dug his feet into the floor and stopped her in her tracks. “Why move?” Karkat asked, “No one else is home. I’m in an optimal position for being sat on. Do the math, smart girl.”

"Hmm," Jade hummed, moving to move her hand down Karkat’s chest, a smile coming back to her face, "That’s true. It is a nice seat. But I’m not fond of all this fabric in the way." She hooked a finger into his belt.

Karkat looked Jade up and down. “Funny. I could say the same.”

Jade’s smile transformed into a huge, devious smirk, and she lifted her skirt to reveal her curly pussy hair, no panties in sight. She allowed Karkat a second more of gawking before the fabric was released and fluttered back to hang around her knees.

Time went by too slowly as Karkat frantically tugged and unzipped at his belt, pants, and boxers, trying to get himself bare from the waist down before the strain of tight clothing against his bulge started to hurt.

"Slow down," Jade giggled, "It’s okay to take sex slow, Karkat. I’m not going anywhere." A pause, and then, "I love you."

Many times before had they exchanged the “l word”, but not once had either of them uttered it with such heavy longing, and something in the back of Karkat’s throat squeaked, and he reached for her, placing hungry kisses on her lips, nose, throat, anywhere he could reach.

Shift by shift, Jade managed to inch herself forward, lifting her skirt so she could guide his erection between the folds of her womanhood, sliding oh so beautifully over the wet and the tingling heat.

The stretching inside of her was much less distracting the second time around, and at the new angle, she could use him to milk her sweet spot until her thighs were quivering too much for her to keep a steady pace, but when her orgasm broke through her desperate thrusts and relentless waves of painful pleasure, it blew her mind, and the lost rhythm seemed to have hardly mattered.

Karkat’s red release overflowed out of her and stained her skirt, but Jade just tossed it in the trash afterwards with a nonchalant shrug.

**The Third and Fourth Time**

Karkat had always thought that a sexual relationship would negate the need to masturbate, but when Jade ended up with her co-worker’s late shift, Karkat ended up fantasizing about Jade’s work uniform apron, and only the apron, he was left with an hour of alone time and a raging hard-on that pulsated for attention.

His pants were around his ankles within the next few seconds, and he uncaptchalogued the bucket he didn’t think he’d have a use for anymore, and knelt over it.

Karkat moved his fingers between his thighs so he could spread the lips of his nook and slide a couple of fingers inside to begin seeking his seedflap. The muscle that held all his built up genetic material acted similar to Jade’s gspot, swelling when it filled with material it would soon release. The heavy feeling of a full seedflap in his stomach was uncomfortable, but the relief of being able to release it was well worth it.

Karkat’s fingers were somewhat short, and it took a peculiar angle for him to be able to hook them into the already bloated erogenous zone, and he couldn’t help but keen. It had been a while since he had been touched there, and the very sensation bordered on too much, but in a pleasant way.

One hand pumping his shaft, thumb rolling over the slit at the head with super cautious tenderness, and the other hand knuckle deep in his nook, straining to hook up and milk his pounding, needy seedflap for all it was worth.

It was hard to find a pace to buck his hips, but Karkat wasn’t looking for the perfect orgasm, just something to satisfy him enough to wait for Jade’s return. He rolled himself down into his fingers, pleasure exploding over his stomach and behind his eyes every time he found that perfect angle to stimulate his seedflap, and his belly felt so heavy, his seedflap filling the more he toyed and played with it, and fuck, he couldn’t wait to spill his load into the waiting bucket, just waves of cum bursting from his cock and dripping down in thick streams down his inner thighs.

"Oh my god."

Karkat halted mid-thrust, glancing up as Jade stood at the door, bag held out as though she had been in the middle of tossing it aside to the floor. Her uniform was unbuttoned down to her stomach, and Jade’s eyes went instantly to the hand shoved up his nook, and then to the bucket.

"This is the weirdest thing I have ever come home to, I have to say," Jade said when Karkat stayed as silent as possible, for all his panting. "Geez, Karkat, I was only supposed to be gone a couple of extra hours. We closed early, though, because—"

"Are you really going to try to have a conversation with me when I’m literally less than a dozen pumps away from my mind-fucking awesome orgasm?" Karkat demanded of her, and he shifted, genetic material sloshing through his seedflap and making him groan long and low. "Oh, help me or get lost, Jade. I need to—"

"Those are two crummy options," Jade interrupted, and proceeded to wiggled out of her shirt and bra. Karkat watched the movement of her heavy breasts the entire time. She sat herself down, spread her legs, and crammed a hand down her pants.

Karkat stared at her, slammed himself down against his fingers harshly, and came for the longest he could remember, a waterfall of red spilling under him into the bucket.

Jade trembled in the chair as she started fingering her clit faster, and Karkat was just coming to from his orgasm.

"Karkat, Karkat, please," Jade whined, and Karkat crawled over to her to press his face between her thighs and tongue-fuck her as she rubbed her clit in quick circles.

Sometime before Jade got off, Karkat was hard again.

It was the first and only time they had sex on the carpeted floor. The stain lasted a week, and even then had only faded to a light pink.

**The Fifth Time**

"Sooo." Jade sat across from Karkat one dinner, and their previous conversation about which vegetable was the "ickiest", came to a pause. "Trolls usually orgasm from both spots?"

Karkat licked his lips of the excess of butter Jade had cooked their brussel sprouts in, and nodded. “Well… yeah. If there’s enough genetic material, some of it spills out of the nook, too. The seedflap is connected to both genitalia. It generally needs stimulation from the nook in order to fill to the point where it releases from both the bulge and the nook, unless it’s filial pail season.”

"And the more this… seedflap is full, the stronger and longer the orgasm?" Jade talked with a fork to her bottom lip, and Karkat couldn’t have found her more attractive.

It seemed stupid that Karkat hadn’t shown her a book on troll biology before, seeing how much Jade would have gotten off on that.

"Exactly," Karkat replied, and then shrugged. "Some trolls don’t like the heavy feeling of a full seedflap, or how painful it can be to release so much material in one orgasm, but others… well, they think it’s like being catapulted straight to fucking Shangri-La, if you’ll excuse the stupid ass juggalo slang."

"Let me guess…" Jade smiled softly. "You’re in the latter category?"

Karkat heaved a large sigh. “Guilty,” he said, “But seriously, Jade, don’t feel bad about your inferior human biology. It’s not your fault you weren’t built to fulfill your alien boyfriend’s fantasy to get his nook fucked raw. Don’t even think about apologizing about that.”

"I wasn’t going to apologize, dummy!" Jade tossed her fork to the side and bounced up onto her feet. "I was going to use my superior human intellect to come up with a solution!"

The solution, it seemed, was to alchemize something that was essentially a plastic dick… that Jade wore.

Karkat wasn’t huge on the idea at first, because the thing was cold and felt nothing like Jade’s soft skin, but she gave him a teasing poke between his thighs, and Karkat jolted as the possibilities filled his imagination.

"If we’re going to do this," Jade said, "I want you on your hands and knees, ass up in the air."

Even this Karkat couldn’t begin to argue against, and with a muffled grumble he got himself in position. He hadn’t even been touched yet, and his bulge was half-hard. The idea of being dominated by his plucky, feisty girlfriend was already curling his toes against his better judgement.

What Karkat didn’t count on was how big it was compared to his fingers, and the pinching all around his sensitive inner walls as he was stretched to accommodate this alien intrusion.

"Jade, show some goddamn sympathy, your toy bulge is the biggest thing I’ve had down there, shit."

"Don’t tense up, that makes it worse." Jade stroked his back as she slowed her movement, but never stopping. As he relaxed, it did get easier, and Jade was surprised to find Karkat was more lubricated than the normal human, and decided that it was probably a troll thing, but she’d definitely confirm or rebuke that later.

Karkat glanced over his shoulder to glare at her. “Jade, I can practically hear your brain doing the science thing. Don’t you dare do the science thing right now. My poor virgin seedflap has been getting mediocre self-fondling via unfortunately short fingers thousands of times waiting for this day. It expects to be pounded into with the type of relentless precision that can only be preformed by undivided fucking at—”

"The toy seems to have found its mark," Jade hypothesized out loud as Karkat’s monologue was cut short by a most unmanly shriek.

"Fuck me, Jade, fuck me," Karkat begged, rolling back his hips so he could feel the hard material of the toy roll over the surface of his seedflap, and again, and again, and "yes, that’s the spot, fuck me."

He whimpered, the pitiful troll, as Jade pulled back, but she was sure to make it up to him with a hard thrust, and another thrust after that.

The weight of material in Karkat’s stomach swelled with each pump against his painfully swollen seedflap, and he could hardly keep himself up with his knees as the pleasure tightened in his groin.

He might have been embarrassed by how quickly he burst, had he a mind to focus on anything but the intense feeling of releasing wave after wave of genetic material onto the unprepared bedding beneath him, an orgasm that rode down his spine like a scorching heat, nothing but heat and a surplus of liquid washing through his lower stomach and down between his legs.

Jade pounded into him hard through his whole orgasm, until she could stimulate herself against the toy just right, and cum herself.

Sometime when Karkat’s hearing came back, he made out Jade babbling some science terms. His tongue was too heavy to move, to tell her to let it go while he was enjoying the best afterglow of his life, soft pleasure humming right to the tips of his fingers. So Karkat rolled over, smiled softly at his Jade, his love, and fell promptly asleep.


End file.
